Interesting Turn of Events
by Stinger5
Summary: Two best friends. One's a believer, one's not. What happens when something happens that makes them both believe? VERY much believe? Please, R&R so i know if it's a flop or not.
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at a Vampire fic. **

**Here we go. **

Will yawned, leaning back in his chair. "If you get more sleep, you don't have that problem." His best friend said in a matter-of-fact voice. Will turned to face her. "Of all people, you should know about insomnia." He said. She shrugged. "Meh," was all she said. Will dismissed this and looked up at the board, squinting slightly. "Fuck. I wish my eyes were better." He said. "Get glasses," She said. "Brooke. I'm not gonna get glasses for just some minor reading difficulties." He said. "Stubborn ass." She said quietly. "Well off the subject of you being such a good friend, did you bring the cinnamon buns?" he asked. She nodded, with a smile. Will smiled too. Will and Brooke have been best friends since kindergarten. Will's parents were out of town for the weekend, so she was gonna stay over, and they would make a night of watching anime and playing videogames, while eating their weight in cinnamon buns, which is their favorite food.

Now to go into the characters. Will is a husky kid. Ranging about 6 foot even. He had a shock of black hair with brown eyes. He tanned a deep red color due to him being part Native American. He grew up on a farm, so he was a force to be reckoned with. Brooke was a small kid. She was about 5 foot 3, long dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was raised on a farm, but her parents were very protective, so she wasn't exposed as much. Plus she has pale skin. They met when Will moved to that town when he was 6, midway through kindergarten. They have been best friends ever since. And here they are, 18 years old.

The bell finally rang for them to leave. "Woot." Will said, getting out of his chair. Brooke packed up her things and headed with Will to his truck. They arrived at his house, which was a large house. The basement was just as big. The two got into the house after making sure everything was locked up and put away. They spend the rest of the day hours playing videogames. Will wasn't supposed to put his game console on the big screen, but when the parents are away, the kids will play. They laughed and had fun. The sun melted away into the horizon. "Now what, sis?" he asked. She shrugged. "CINNAMON BUNS." They yelled in glee, and ran upstairs. While Will got out the pans, Brooke cranked up some music. Will was squinting at a window. "What?" Brooke asked. "I swore I just saw two red lights dart across that window." He said. "Holy shit. You do need your eyes checked." She said. "HARHARHAR." He said.

"Course, you probably saw a vampire." She said. Will laughed. Brooke believed in vampires. Will never could. Brooke gave him very good reasons why vampires could be real. Will never listened. "I'm telling you, they're out there. You probably saw one's eyes." She said. Will chuckled and shook his head. "Sis. There is no such thing as vampires. Just like werewolves and the freaking tooth fairy. He said. She frowned.

An hour later, the two bloated teenagers returned to their stations downstairs, where they watched anime and laughed. A quick layout of the basement. As you walk downstairs, you can turn right and go into bedrooms, or turn left and go into a massive family room. There are two storage rooms and a bathroom. Anyway, the two sat in peace, enjoying some good quality anime. "DVR is the shit." Will said. "True dat, bro." She said. A creek. Will paused. "What was that?" Will asked. "I dunno." She said. Will was getting a bad feeling. Unfortunately…when Will got bad feelings, 9 out of 10 times, they came true. "Brooke, stay here." He said. "It was probably just the wind." She said. "Nah. No way. That creek was from a metallic object, and the wind as this speed could barely close a door." He said. Will suddenly felt cold. This was bad, cause Will was never cold. He reached to his right and opened up his gun safe, and pulled out his favorite shotgun. 20 gauge pump, named the Equalizer. Will put shells in it, and put some in his pockets. Will saw the door to his bedroom was open, and he shut it. He reached over and turned on the light to the family room.

There in the corner stood a tall man, maybe 6 foot 3. His long silver hair shined in the light, along with his very pale skin. "BROOKE, RUN." Will yelled. She screamed and ran, the man running after her. Will aimed and shot, taking off his arm. He hissed, long canines showing. "What the fuck?" Will asked. Suddenly, the arm that was off shivered, and returned to the man's socket, healing instantly. "Oh my god. A VAMPIRE." Brooke screamed. Will stood still, ready for an attack. "Brooke. Shut yourself in the storage room now." He said. "But, what if he kills you?" She asked. "I'll call your name if he gets me. I'll hold him off while you run." He said. She nodded, turning and running, locking herself in the storage room. Will readied himself. The man smiled. "You seem like a very reasoning human. How bout a deal?" he asked. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. How rude of me. Call me Karribur." He said, bowing. "Will," is all the teenager said. The vampire smiled. 'This kid doesn't look too hard. One thing about humans is…they're pride.' Karribur said in his mind. "The deal is…beat me one on one, and I will leave you and your friend alone. If you fall, then she is mine." He said. Will frowned. "No. If I fall, I am yours." Will said. "Nonono, my boy. You are not the type of blood I prefer. I prefer the rich taste of a young woman." He said. Will instinctively cocked a new shell into the chamber. "Put down that infernal weapon and fight me." He said. Will set it against the wall. "Alright. You talked me into it, just allow me one minute." Will said. He walked into his room, and walked back out wearing a sleeveless shirt. "I feel better when there's less holding me back." Will said. Karribur's smile faded. The human wasn't at all what he thought. "Come on, vampy. Hit me." Will said. The vampire smiled, and disappeared. "Oh shit." Will said. From his movie knowledge, his best calculation was to turn around. He did, just in time to dodge a fist from the vampire. Will weaved to the side and hit a right hook to the vampire's stomach. The vampire coughed, and backed away. "You're…stronger than I expected." He said. "Come on. I'm pissed and I'm gonna kick your ass." Will said, walking toward the vampire.

Karribur smiled, and pounce forward, knocking Will on his back. Karribur landed ontop of him and was trying to bite Will. "Uh uh uh. First date, no neckin'." Will said, holding the vampire back by forcing his forearm into the vampire's throat, keeping him from getting closer. Will used his other arm to throw him to the side, and get up as quickly as possible. Will kept a reasonable distance. 'He would be a worthy brother.' Karribur said to himself. 'I need to bite him quick, and turn him.' He said. Will was focused and ready. Karribur chuckled. "What? Ketchup on my shirt?" Will asked. Then, Will saw four shadows around Karribur. "Uh oh." Will said. Four weaker Karribur clones attacked Will, in hope of holding him down. They had him on his knees, held down. Karribur smiled. "Today, you join our brethren." He said. Suddenly, Will smiled, and stood up, picking up two clones, one in each hand. Will smashed them together, making them disappear. He stomped on the third one, and the fourth one was slammed against the wall. Will moved his head a little, hearing his neck pop back into place.

"Ready to give up?" Will asked. Karribur chuckled. "I concede defeat. You're a very worthy adversary." He said. Will never took his eyes off of him. "As I promised, I will leave you two alone." He said, walking towards a corner that was dark with shadows. "However, Cain is different." He said, disappearing in the shadows. "Cain?" Will asked. Then, something hit him, sending him across the room. Will looked up to see another vampire. He was much younger, but he was stronger. He wore many pendants. His long, black hair followed behind him. Will got up, ready. Cain darted forward. Will got a hard right on his opponent's cheek, making him stagger. Cain just looked back, laughing. "Hard hitter. Karribur was right." He said. Cain grabbed Will by the throat. Will returned suit, his grip increasing on the vampire. The vampire couldn't believe he was actually struggling to breath. Then, Cain threw him against the floor, now trying to bite him. "BROOOOKE RUUUUN." Will yelled. The door flung open and his best friend ran. Right before she started going up the stairs, she saw Cain throw Will's arm to the side, and plung his fangs into Will's neck. "ARRRrrggggggg." Will's blood screams became faint, and Brooke ran upstairs, crying. She reached the top, and was about to get out of the house when a hand grabbed her. She screamed.

She was spun around. "Now, to meet the same fate as your friend." He said. Brooke shoot in terror, as she saw blood drip off the fangs of the vampire, knowing it was the blood of her best friend. He drew closer. She could feel the hot breath. Suddenly, Cain made a small moan of pain. His eyes were wide. Brooke saw a hand that went through Cain's midsection, and what looked like a gleam of red behind Cain. "Im…possible…I killed you." He said, coughing blood. A familiar, though a little deeper voice rang out behind Cain that made Brooke's heart jump. "For the last time. Don't ever touch my friend." He voice said, making a fist and pulling back out of the wound. Cain fell backward. However, there was no thud, for he disappeared into the shadows. The red eyes got closer to Brooke. She was scared. Then, Will came out of the dark. Two bite marks in his neck, his skin paler and his hair a little longer. The red eyes seemed to stare right through Brooke. Brooke couldn't figure out what to do. To scream, or to hug him. He got closer, her heart going faster. Suddenly, his stomach growled. Will's face turned to normal, 

and he grabbed his stomach. "Man, I'm hungry. We got anymore cinnamon buns, sis?" he asked her. Brooke made a slam "ehhh" sound before he fainted. Will caught her. "Uh…sis? You ok?" he asked.

**Haha. I luv it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Woot.**

Cain walked swiftly through the castle. He walked into the big double doors. "Ahh Cain. Lovely. Did you get the girl?" the man on the throne asked. Cain stopped, and shook his head. "We hit a snag, Lord Karribur. Her friend…" he trailed off. "What? Tell me." Karribur said. "I ripped his throat out…blood was everywhere. But…" he didn't finish. Karribur stood up. "WHAT? TELL ME CAIN." He said, furious. "I tried to get her, my lord. But, her friend stopped me." He said. "IF YOU KILLED HIM, HOW COULD HE STOP YOU?" Karribur yelled. "My Lord, I might of accidentally awoken…the Guardian." He said. Karribur was silent. "The Guardian…" Karribur repeated slowly. "It makes sense, my Lord." Cain said. Karribur shook his head. "No wonder that kid was so hard to fight, even as a Terran. (Terran means non-vampire). The Guardian…the ultimate weapon." Karribur said to himself. Karribur punched a pillar, making it shatter. "Get him. Grab his friend and bring her as leverage if you have to." Karribur said. Cain nodded, and left.

Will ate about a pan of cinnamon buns to himself. Brooke didn't say a word. Will burped slightly. "Still hungry…" He said. "Well…you…your..a…um….kind of a vampire." Brooke said. Will licked around his fangs. "That is true. You know, Brooke, you're such a good cook. Think you can whip me up a batch of blood?" he said. They both chuckled. "No, serious." He said. Brooke's face turned sheet white. "HAHA. Just kidding." He said. She scowled. "THIS IS FREAKING SERIOUS. THIS ISN'T FUNNY." She yelled. Will looked at her odd. "And?" he asked. Brooke slapped her head. "Will. You are the very thing that you said didn't exist." She said. "Hmph…you're right. This is an interesting turn of events…oh well." He said. "So…um…" She never finished her sentence. She got up and walked slowly over to him. She pulled a cross from her back pocket and held it to his hand. "Ehh..you trying to kill me?" he asked.

"It doesn't work." She said. "No shit." He said. She took a small bottle of water out of her purse. "Holy shit. Just how paranoid are you?" he asked. She flicked a little on him. "Nothing." She said, biting her lip. She walked over and opened the pantry door, pulling out a clove of garlic, breaking it open. "AH SHIT." Will said, holding his noise. "So vampires don't like garlic?" she asked. "I think our sense of smell is much sharper. Put that damn thing away." Will said. She did. She shook his head quickly. "Whew. I don't wanna smell an onion." Will said, then sniffed the air. "Sweet pea." He said. Brooke's eyes got big. "I wore that yesterday." She said. Will just smirked. "Welp, anyway. I'm gonna go suck the lifeforce out of some unlucky deuce, so I'll be back, Brooke." He said. He started walking towards the door, then smirked. "Unless….you wanna watch." He said, knowing Brooke's secret love for bloodshed. She shuttered, then walked up behind him. He closed the door behind them. He grabbed her and picked her up. She screamed a lil. "SHHH. Do you wanna draw more attention?" he asked.

About an hour later, they returned to the house, both with big smiles. "Well, they ain't biking across Kansas anymore." Will said, laughing. She giggled. "Ohhh, it was so wicked when you 

tore that guy's jugular out with your teeth." She said. Will smirked. "I try." He said. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Who the fuck is knocking at 2 in the morning." Will said. "Careful." Brooke said. Will walked up to the door. "What?" He asked. "You have to open up. This is urgent." She voice said. Will, feeling like he could trust the man, opened the door. In walked a man about 5 foot 10. His long silver hair was about to his waist. He was younger, and wore a long black coat and fedora. "My name's Vlad. Will, you and Brooke must come with us before Cain comes back." He said. "Uhh…ok." Will said. "Who's us?" Brooke asked. Another man walked in, with a striking resemblance to Vlad, but only shorter hair. "Alucard. Now, let's make haste." Alucard said. The four left the house, after it being shut and locked, then started walking down the street. "Alucard. Take Will. I'll take Brooke." Vlad said. "I don't think so." Will said. "Listen. We're not like Cain. We're the good guys." Vlad said. Will was leery. "We're going to the same place. Now, let's go." Alucard said, grabbing Brooke. He walked into an alley way, and disappeared. Vlad took Will's arm and did the same.

They reappeared in an old Victorian house. "Whoa." Will heard Brooke said. "Believe it or not, still standing after 500 years." Vlad said. "Whoa. This you guy's place?" Will asked. "Nah. This is Edward's place." Alucard said. Brooke gasped. "And NOT the Edward from that Twilight book. He's a pansy compared to the real Edward." Vlad said. Will snorted. A man walked around the corner, wearing a long red cloak and donning a katana on his waist. "Hello, Will." He said, bowing. "Er…" Will bowed, confused. "Call me Edward, son of…" "Cut the crap, Edward. Tell them what's going on." Vlad said. Edward sighed, shaking his head. "Will. Brooke. Come with me." He said, turning and walking away. "Old school vampire." Alucard said. Will smirked. They followed him into a library. Will and Brooke sat down in two chairs. Vlad and Alucard left. Edward looked through books. "Ah. Here." He said, pulling out an old dusty book. Edward opened it. "And upon the dawn of the new millennia, there shalt be two vampires. A Queen and her guard. They shall be born of Terrans, never unbeknownst to their true powers until a reckless vampire shall turn the Guardian first. Chaos shall rule through the land until the Queen takes her throne. This Queen is of small stature, long stands of dirty blonde hair cascading down her head along with fair, ivory skin. Her guard is known only as the Guardian. The ultimate weapon. This man has unimaginable abilities, and will stop at nothing to protect the Queen. The Guardian ist known to be the best friend of the Queen. However, if the Order of Darkness shall acquire these two, destruction shall sweep this land like wildfire. If the Order of the Brotherhood is to acquire the duo, the world will finally be at peace." Edward said, shutting the book.

"What the hell?" Will asked. "In lamest terms, welcome, Queen and Guardian." Edward said, bowing. "Ehhh…I'm still confused. You lost me at the whole queen and guardian thing." Will said. "Terran?" Brooke asked. "Terran is a non-vampiric person. And to answer your question, Will, you're transformation is the fulfillment of this prophecy. Now, the only thing left, is to make sure Brooke isn't kidnapped. Even with just her, hatred will rule all." Edward said. Will was chewing on his cheek. "Uh huh…." Will said. "However, we could be wrong. You two, come." He said. They followed him to the darkness of the outdoors. "Will, fight me." He said. 

"Why?" "Just do it." Edward said. Will did nothing. "Fine. Have it your way." Edward said, drawing his blade. "KYAH." He yelled, swiping at Brooke. She screamed, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly, finding Will was infront of her, the sword caught between his thumb and pointer finger. "I think not." Will said, landing a 3 inch punch on Edward's chest, sending him flying back, with Will still holding on to the katana. Will threw it up, and caught it, spinning it and throwing it, making it strike just barely a hair away from Edward's head. Edward drew a deep breath. "HOLY CRAP WILL." Brooke said loudly. "Impressive." Edward said. "Why?" Will asked, a little mad. "No normal vampire should be able to move that quickly, and see that sharp." He said. Will's heart skipped. "So…." "You're the Guardian, as foretold." Edward said. Will smacked himself in the forehead. "Great. I just wanted a relaxing night of anime and cinnamon buns, and I end up having to save the world. Damn." He said.

Cain reported back to his lord. He knelt down. "Cain. Hope it's good news." Karribur said. "The Brotherhood seems to of found them first." Cain said. Karribur growled in anger. "DAMN THAT EDWARD." Karribur said loudly. Cain was silent. "We need them two. But mostly the Queen. For the only weakness of the Guardian is the Queen." Karribur said, remember his father's old saying. "My Lord, I suggest keeping a close watch. If we get a chance, we can ambush them." Cain said. "Lovely. I like it. Go." Karribur said, signaling for Cain to leave. Cain got up, and left.

Will had just got back into Edward's house from a long night of eating. "Man. Slim pickings around here." Will said. "We're pretty secluded here." Edward said. "Where's Brooke?" He asked. "She's in the library." Edward said. "I swear, she reads more than she actually lives. Oh, question. When does she become a vampire?" Will asked. Edward set down his magazine. "You decide that, Will. As soon as she is turned, every vampire in the entire world will know, and will hunt her down." Edward said. "Wow, harsh." Will said. "Is there anything I can help you with, Guardian?" Edward asked. Will just smirked. "Wardrobe." Will said. Edward smiled. "I had that feeling. In your room, you will find something you might take a liking to." He said. Will smiled, making his way to his room. Will looked on his bed. "No way." Will said, smiling. There sat a pair of black jeans and a red button up shirt, and a black trench coat, topped off with a black fedora with a red band. Will put it on, finding black boots under it all. Will put the hat on. "Niiiiice." Will said. He swept through the house, walking into the library. "Hello, my Queen." Will said, kneeling. "Holy shit Will. That's freaking pimpin' clothes." She said. Will stood up, smiling. "Figured your Guardian would need some awesome clothes to go along with it." Will said. "That's actually shmexy." She said. Will laughed.

Cain stood outside the window of the library. He scowled. He watched the two laugh, and carry on. Cain got mad, and busted through the window. Instinctively, Will jumped infront of Brooke. "Hello again, Cain." Will said. "Guardian." Cain said. Will smirked. He took off his coat and hat, setting them aside. "Back for round two?" Will asked. Cain sneered, and threw his hand forward Will was thrown back. "Telekinesis. Ahh crap." Brooke said. Will jumped up and 

rushed Cain, hitting him out the window. Will jumped out, yelling. Cain spun around, kicking Will in the jaw. "Not too tough, are you Guardian. Or are you even the Guardian?" Cain asked. Will chuckled. He turned back to Cain, a smile across his face. "I'm actually just having fun." Will said. He darted forward, kicking Cain in throat. Cain choked and coughed. Will kicked Cain in the ribs hard. Cain yelled in pain, hearing something crack. Will smirked. Will raised his hand, and so did Cain's body. Will started to squeeze his hand into a fist. The closer Will's hand got to a fist, the more pain Cain was in. Will clenched his hand tight, and Cain screamed in pain. Will threw him to the side. "Out of my sight now, before I kill you." Will said, kicking Cain's side. Cain got up, and walked away. Will turned, and entered through the window. Edward was standing there. "Hey. Cain did it, not me." Will said.

Will walked through the silent house. It was 2 in the morning. "Man. I wish there was a handbook about being a vampire. Number 3…you won't have to sleep for 3 days. BALLS." Will said loudly. He sat down in the living room. "No TV. Wow, talk about boring. Must be a bookworm." He said. Then, he got an idea, and headed to the library. He took the book Edward was readying, sat down and started to read. "The Guardian." Will found a chapter. He looked, finding a picture. "Huh. Handsome." Will said, smirking. "Narcissist." A voice called out. Will sighed. "Ahh, My good friend, Brooke and her insomnia." Will said. Brooke walked around the corner of a book shelf, sitting on a chair. She yawned. "Little sleepy there?" Will asked. She glared. "Oh all people, you should know about insomnia, and I'm not talking about now." She said. Will chuckled, cause this was true. He had bad insomnia like her. Will kept reading the book. "Do you believe this, sis?" Will asked. "Oh, I don't know Will. This is all too crazy for me. First, you're turned. Then, I'm a fucking queen? WTF?" she asked. (Yes, she actually said WTF.) Will looked up, staring at the ceiling of the vast library. "What about me? I'm supposed to be the strongest vampire. Your Guardian." Will said. Brooke smirked. "You've done a damn good job till now, Will. I think you can go a while longer." She said. Will smiled.

**End. R&R please. Next chapter hopefully soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Woot. **

Will yawned. He was on the roof of the mansion, watching the clouds go by. "WIIILLLL. WIIILLLL." The distinct yell of his best friend rang out. Will got up slowly, and walked over to the ledge, dropping off and landing gracefully right behind Brooke. "Yeah?" He asked. She jumped. "DON'T DO THAT." She yelled. Will smirked. "You rang?" he asked. "Edward wanted to see you out back." She said. Will nodded, walking around the house. "Hello." Edward said as Will rounded the corner. "You wanted me?" Will asked. Edward was cleaning his blade. "It is time for you to find your blade." He said. "My blade?" Will asked. "Alright. Here's the rundown. Every vampire is given a blade. Like mine. However, the vampire must acquire it. Understand?" he asked. Will scratched his head. "So…how do I get my blade?" Will asked. Edward smirked. "You must be in grave danger." He said. Will sighed. "Well great. I'm the Guardian. How?" Will asked. Edwards smirk turned into a smile. "Guardian. Every vampire has a…gift. Passed down from the bloodline." Edward said. Suddenly, black wings came out of his back.

Will took a step back. "My family is known for our gene the most. The Demon Gene." Edward said. Suddenly, Edward's hands turned to claws. "I'm not liking this." Will said. Edward's hair then turned to red, as horns protruded from his forehead. "I have a few more seconds before I lose control. I wanna say this…good luck." Edward said, before he was fully consumed. The demon turned to Will, a smile across his face. His fangs were longer, dripping saliva. Will stood ready. The demon seemed to flash then disappear. Will was knocked forward. He turned, seeing the demon was behind him. "Hmm. He turned into the demon to become more powerful, knowing I haven't fully unlocked my potential yet." Will said. The demon pulled out its sword. The sword flashed red, and it grew massively. It was double bladed and tainted red, about as big as Will. "Oh snap." Will said, pushing himself off the ground. The demon swung, barely missing Will. Will ducked under another swing, landing a hard punch to the brute. The demon chuckled, slamming the end of the hilt of the blade into Will's head, driving him to the side. Brooke watched from the window. "Oh no. This isn't good." She said. Will got back up. "I can't touch him. The gene made him incredibly strong and fast. I can't keep up." The demon rushed, slicing numerous times. Will could only dodge a few, getting cut and scratched rest of the time. Will was bloody, and not feeling too whippy. The demon smiled, stabbing, and slicing Will's arm deep. Will yelled, grabbing his arm. Brooke was scared.

The demon sliced again, cutting Will's left cheek. Will got kicked to the ground. His eyes widened as the demon put the sword to his throat. The demon pulled back, readying the last blow. Will turned his head, ready for impact. He saw what looked like a hilt sticking out of the ground. Will smirked, and grabbed it. Suddenly, a burst of strength went through Will, and he kicked the demon off of him. Will got up, pulling the blade with him. The blade was almost six and a half feet long. It resembled a very long katana. Will smirked. He spun it around, slicing the demon several times. The demon growled, rushing Will. He smiled, knocking the blade away and jamming the hilt into the demon's stomach, knocking the wind out of it. Will kicked the demon into a tree, stunning it for a few seconds. Will dashed forward, ramming into the demon with his shoulder. The demon slumped to the ground, unconscious. "Now….how the hell am I supposed to carry this?" Will asked himself, looking at his blade. The demon started to glow red and fade, leaving Edward. He held his head and moaned, getting up slowly. "Very good, Guardian. You're excelling very rapidly." Edward said. His wounds were healing quickly. Will's were already healed, he realized. Brooke was inside the mansion, watching. "Whoa. Cool." She said. Will stuck his sword into the ground, and it disappeared. "My work here is done." Edward said, walking into the mansion.

That night, Will was in the library, reading more research. "Good God. I've read more books in the last three days then in my entire life." Will said. He was reading a book, and caught a glimpse of something about the Queen. "The Queen, though frail at first glance, is full of great power. The most known power is her power over the elements." Will read. He smiled big. "Hmm. What an interesting turn of events." Will said. He chuckled, walking slowly to Brooke's room. He slipped in, seeing the sleeping Queen. He walked up quietly, standing beside the bed. "I'm not gonna train alone. You're training with me. You will be strong with me." Will said, leaning over the bed. Brooke awoke just to see someone's shirt, and felt two fangs piece the flesh of her neck. Her scream was heard throughout the whole house. Edward busted in through the door as Brooke's body lay there, blood seeping out of her neck. "YOU KILLED HER?" Edward yelled, flailing his arms. Will slapped his own forehead with his palm. "No, dummy. I changed her." Will said. Brooke's skin turned paler. But, a ray of light shown around her. She rose out of the bed, suspended in the air. She moved till she was floating, positioned straight. A brighter light shown above her head, fading away as a small crown, embedded with fine, precious jewels lay upon her head. She floated over, then touched the ground beside Will. Her hair flew behind her like a breeze was blowing. Edward was kneeling, amazed at the sight. The light finally faded. Edward turned on the light in the room.

Brooke had her crown on, with her pajamas on. (I know. Kinda funny, eh?) "I am the Queen. All bow before me. No one shall even touch me, for my Guardian is mightier than any army that has ever or will ever walk this Earth." She proclaimed. "Sheesh Sis. Where did this come from?" Will asked. Brooke shrugged, smiling. "I dunno. I just wanted to say that." She said. Edward's eye twitched. "But…you changed her so soon?" he asked. "Trust me. I have my reasons." Will said, smirking. Edward was banging his head against the wall. "He ok?" Brooke asked, hugging Will's arm. "Ehh. He'll be fine, I'm sure." Will said. Edward turned, his head bleeding. "YOU TURNED HER. ALREADY. YOU'RE NOT EVEN FIT TO FIGHT THE HORDES OF STRONG VAMPIRES THAT ARE GONNA COME AFTER HER." Edward yelled. "I don't know. Maybe if you shut your MOUTH…they won't know. Ever think about that?" Will asked, smiling. Edward growled. "God. I'm going to bed. Bye." He said. After a series of slammed doors, Will smirked. "Alright, sis. I read this somewhere. Ok. Do you feel anything different…besides long fangs?" he asked. "Ehh stronger. Faster. Shmexier." She said. Will chuckled. "Well you're sense of humor hasn't changed. I mean inside. Like a power. Like…do you feel a fire inside you?" he asked. "Actually….yeah. Yeah." She said. "Like a waterfall or river, rampaging through your veins." He said. "Yeah!" she said louder. "A surge of lightning through your body. Electricity in your viens?" "Yeah!! Yeahh!!" she said louder. "An earthquake, shaking your body!!" Will said loud. "YEAHHH!!" Brooke exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as every time he said something, she did feel that feeling inside her, and it was increasing as she felt the power coursing through her veins. However, if you were listening from the outside, it would of sounded like a scene from When Harry Met Sally.

The two were outside. "Get that inner fire. Feel it. BURN." Will yelled. Brooke thrusted her fist toward a tree as it exploded in flames. "YOU DID IT SIS." Will said, smiling and jumping up and down. Brooke ran over and hugged her. Edward walked outside. "She's not your sister. Why do you call her that? And what happened to that tree?" he asked, watching it smolder. "Well, she's my best friend. We're so close, we might as well be siblings." He said. Edward shook his head. "Whatever. What happened to that tree?" he asked. "It lit on fire. Duh!!" Will said. Edward winced. "God I can't figure out you two." He said. "That's probably good." Will said. He suddenly heard a rustling of leaves in the darkness. His sword came out of the ground, and he grabbed the hilt and raised it right as another sword swung at him. Will blocked it. "GET INSIDE. NOW." Will yelled. Edward picked up Brooke, running inside. "Mr. Guardian, is it?" a voice rang out. "Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF." Will yelled, as the blade the Will blocked went back into the darkness. There were footsteps and a man just a little shorter than Will walked out. His short brown hair shined in the moonlight, as with his fangs. "Who are you?" Will asked. "You can call me Creed. Madison Creed." He said, smiling as he turned, then his blade suddenly lengthened and went straight for Will, who was able to deflect it. The blade shrunk back and stabbed numerous times, with Creed not having to move at all. "Dance, Guardian. Dance." Creed chuckled.

**Who is this guy? A merc? A spy? A guy who's really bored and came over for a cup of sugar and all he's doing is trying to get his sword inside to get it through the loop on the sugar cup to bring it back outside cause he's too lazy to actually ask? You'll have to wait till next time to find out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Woot.**

Will deflected a strike and slashed. Creed smirked and jumped out of the way. "My my. Mr. Guardian isn't what I thought. The Queen's kidnap shall be easier than I thought." Creed said, chuckling. Will just took a stance and readied an attack. Creed's blade shot out again. Will knocked it out of the way and ran towards Creed, keeping his blade away by holding up his own blade. Creed frowned and jumped back, his sword returning to the normal length. Will took his hand and sliced it on his blade, and watched as the blood ran along the blade and disappeared. He smirked, and held his blade in the air. The blade started glowing red. Creed's eyes widened. "Bloodlust!!" Will yelled and swiped his sword, sending a massive red beam of energy toward Creed. Creed held up his blade but it struck him hard, sending him flying back and landing in the trench that was carved out.

Brooke's eyes were big. "Whoa whoa whoa." She said, her arms flailing. "When could he do that?" She asked. "Each blade has its own power. Creed's blade can extend and contract. Will's is able to take his blood and convert it into energy, then launches it as a beam." Edward pointed out.

Will walked up to his enemy, holding his blade up to Creed's throat. "You will not lay a hand on the Queen. If you come back for her, I will not be so merciful." Will said, thrusting his blade down. Creed closed his eyes, ready for the strike but it didn't come. The blade stabbed in the ground right beside his throat. The blade slide into the ground, disappearing. Creed let out a deep breath. Will turned and walked toward the house. "You may be merciful, Guardian, but I'm not." Creed said, rushing toward Will. Will smirked and side stepped. Brooke stood right there. "The Queen?" Creed asked. Brooke's eyes flashed red. She put her hand on Creed's chest and Greed was blown back by a fire blast. Creed landed hard and rolled, smoking. Will chuckled. "Good one sis." He said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Thankies." She said, smiling. Creed got up slowly. "I will be back." Creed said, growling. "And we'll be even stronger." Will said, smirking.

That next day, Will walked into the kitchen to see Brooke eating a bowl of Reese's Puffs. "Mmm yum." Will said, getting himself a bowl. "Why are you still wearing that crown?" Will asked. "Well, I am the Queen. And I am supposed to wear the crown." She said. Will sighed. "Whatever. I'll take you out and get you some blood. You'll feel a lot better. Trust me." Will said.

Will stood in the entrance of a dark alleyway. Brooke was behind him in the shadows, sucking the blood out of some poor guy. She let go of the man and let loose a hellacious burp. "Ohhh that hit the spot." She said. Will turned. "Sheesh sis. Sure hope so. That's gotta be a record for you." He said. She smiled. "Oh, better wipe your mouth or people will think you suck at putting on lipstick." He said, smirking. She whipped took the guy's shirt and wiped her mouth on it. "Alright. I'm good." She said. "You missed a spot..right here." He said, trying to point on the spot his face to show her where it was. "Here?" she said, putting her finger on the opposite side. "No, other side….left….higher…lil more left….down a lil…ahh screw it." He said and wiped it off himself.

Will and Brooke walked through the mall. "Come on Brooke. You gotta take that thing off." He said. "No. I'm not taking off my crown." She said, making a pouty face. "Oh fine." Will said, finding himself defeated. "WILL. BROOKE. A voice rang out. "Oh sick. I know that voice." Brooke said. "Me too." Will said. They turned to find Joseph, a kid in their class. "Where have you been? God you've missed school for like a week." He said. "Um…we've been busy doing stuff for our parents." Will said. "Brooke? What's up with that?" Joseph asked, pointing at her crown. "Oh, I won it at a game." She said, smiling. "Looks very real." Joseph said, touching it. An electric arc came out and hit Joseph, sending him skidding across the floor about 20 feet. "Now would be a good time to leave." Will said, grabbing Brooke and running. "I agree." She said, following.

They hid in the JC Pennies. "What did you do?" Will asked. "I don't know. I didn't do it." She said. Will bit his lip and touched her crown. Nothing. "I guess…anyone but us tries to take the crown, they get their life lit up." Will said. She nodded. Someone walked up to the two. "Hello. May I help you?" a nice lady asked. Will just turned and smiled. "No thank you. We're just looking." Will said, smiling. She smiled. "You sure? We have a sale on men's pants. Two for the price of one." She said. Will's smile faded a little. He saw a very small glint of red in her eyes. He also knew that the sale was, actually, get one pair of jeans and get the second pair for 20% off. He just smiled again.

"No thanks." He said, and punched her in the face. Brooke was so shocked she couldn't even speak. The lady suddenly turned into a man. He turned back around, his long black hair swirled around. "How did you know?" He asked, smirking. "Oh, I just know these things." Will said, grabbing the man's throat. "So…what do I call you?" Will asked, smirking. The man coughed and finally got some air. "Bernard." He said. "What kind of parents call their kid Bernard?" (no offence to anyone named Bernard, just an inside joke) Brooke finally got her voice back. "Leave him. He's weak." She said. Will smirked. "As you wish." He said, letting go of his throat and kicked him to the ground.

They left the mall, Will carrying a huge armful of stuff. "You know, even though I'm a vampire, you ladies sure know what to do to make these piles heavier then hell." Will said. "Oh stop complaining. I didn't get much." She said. "MUCH? You got a whole new wardrobe. Sheesh." He said. "You complain too much." She said. "AND YOU BUY TOO MUCH." Will said back. They disappeared into a corner, reappearing in the mansion.

Will threw the stuff on her bed. "God. I didn't hurt this much when I got done fighting Edward." He said, holding his back. "Well a queen must always look good." She said. Will facepalmed. "Whatever." He said. She was accessorizing her clothes in front of the mirror. "What do you think this would look good with?" she asked, holding up a shirt. "I dunno." He said. "This?" She asked, holding up a skirt. "I dunno." Will said. "What about…these?" she held up a pair of pants and a shirt. "I dunno." He said. She glared. "Alotta help you are." She said. "Frankly, I don't care. You could wear fish net and a trench coat for all I care." Will said, shrugging. She sighed. "What am I gonna do about you?" She asked. "I dunno. You can't really get rid of me." He said.

Suddenly, the window crashed as a figure jumped into the room. "God, Edward's gonna be pissed. This is the second window this week." Will said. The figure stood up…and boy did he. He stood at least 7 feet tall. "Wow…big boy." Will said. The vampire looked down at him. "Guardian eh? Don't look too hard." He said. "Well you know, beauty is only skin keep. Except for you, I bet your skin is a little thicker." Will said. The vampire growled and smacked him, sending him flying out the window, and hitting a tree. "Holy piss. I have a feeling he didn't even hit me that hard." Will said, sliding down the tree. The large man jumped out of the window, landing right in front of him. "I am Shalzar. And I'm here for the Queen." He said. "No shat. I kind of figured that out a while ago." Will said, getting up gingerly. He hit the behemoth with a hard right to the stomach, not even phasing him.

Will blinked. "Oh crap." He said, hitting the man over and over. "You're an annoyance. At this rate I could just take the Queen and leave." She said, batting Will against the tree again. "Hello tree. Come here often?" he asked as he slid down the tree again. He stood up, and Shalzar took out his blade. Will's jaw dropped. "HOLY CRAP THAT BLADE IS BIGGER THAN ME." Will yelled, and it indeed was. Will just ran at him, his sword sticking out of the ground and he grabbed it, charging at Shalzar. Shalzar struck the ground, sending shockwaves and rocks flying at Will, who sliced the rocks out of the way and jumped on them, reaching Shalzar. He jumped off his shoulder and swung his sword, slicing the man's back. Shalzar roared. "You…you shall die." He said, grabbing Will by the throat. "Meep." Will was barely able to say. Shalzar squeezed harder. Will kicked at the man, but couldn't get out. Will finally took his sword and slashed up, severing his ulnar nerve in his arm, rendering it useless. Shalzar yelling in pain, his arm unable to move. "I guess to make this even, I'll have to cut you down." Will said, rushing him.

Shalzar swung with his other arm, but Will slid under him, and slices his Achilles' tendons. They snapped, rolling up his legs. Shalzar yelled in pain, hitting his knees. Will walked around, putting a sword to Shalzar's throat. "This shall be a message to all." Will said, stabbing his sword through the man's throat, killing him. The blood sank into the blade, disappearing. "I guess my blade could use anyone's blood. Hehe nice." Will said, stabbing the sword into the man's dead body, watching the man shrink up as the blade started sucking the blood out. Will pulled out the blade when the man looked like a raisin, the blade glowing a faint red.

Will walked back inside, and Edward gave him an evil look. "I didn't break that window. Shalzar did." Will said. Edward's eyes opened wide. "Shalzar? The beast of the north?" he asked. "Well, wasn't much of a beast when I sliced him up." Will said. Edward gaped. "What?" "Shalzar was the meanest mercenary to ever roam this part of the world." Edward said. "Hehe. You're right about the 'was' part." Will said, chuckling. Brooke came out of her room, still shaking a little. "He gone?" she asked. "Yeah." Will said. She breathed a sigh of relief. "He was scary." She said.

That next day, Edward had sat down the two and was going to give them a talk. "Ok…this is very important." He said. "Come on Edward. We already know where babies come from." Will said. Brooke laughed. Edward's eye twitched. "No. That's not what I was going to say. Alright…this is a little weird to say. I forgot to mention…that the Queen must go on a pilgrimage. To the Queens of the four areas. The North, the South, the East, and the Rain Kingdoms." Edward said. Will facepalmed. "North, South, East, and Rain? WHAT THE HECK?" Will asked. "Sorry. The west one decided to be different." Edward said. Brooke giggled.

That next day, the two walked out of the house. "Well, I guess…this is it." Brooke said. "Yeah. Time for your pilgrimage." Will said. They turned and waved at Edward. "Thanks for everything." Will said. "Yeah." Brooke said. They turned, and walked. Will took out his map. "Let's head North. It's probably the closest one." Will said. Brooke nodded.

**Well, there they go. How will they fare alone? We'll soon find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Woot!**

Will and Brooke made their way across lush fields of wheat and grass. "Sheesh. This is nothing like home." Brooke said. "No kidding. We can't even grow weeds where we came from." Will said, being a farmer. They headed further north, the temperature dropping the further they walked. Brooke shivered, and Will took off his coat and gave it to her. "No. You'll be cold." She said. "Sis, you know as much as me that the cold never bothered me." Will said. Brooke sighed and they continued on. The sun set in the western sky, and they found a little town. "Finally." Will said. They approached the inn. It was an old wooden building. The two were so tired that they didn't care where they stayed.

"Any rooms?" Will asked the guy. He looked down his list. "There's one with a small bed and a recliner." He said. "That will work." Will said, paying for it. They got the key and a complimentary can of Raid. The two didn't ask anything, and trotted off to the room. Will opened the door, and they walked in. Brooke turned on the light. "Um…it's not…that bad." Brooke said. They looked at the severely lumpy bed, the recliner with a cushion missing, and a 4 watt lightbulb. "Hmm…I'll take the recliner." Will said. Brooke shrugged, and jumped on the bed. "OWWW. GOD." Brooke held her back. "What? Dead body?" Will asked. "No, spring." She said, rubbing her lower back. "Ouch." Will said. They turned off the lights, and fell asleep.

The middle of the night, Will was awaken by the sound of a shuffle. "Brooke?" Will asked sleepily, but didn't hear anything. He turned on the small lamp above his head. There was a rat about the side of a football walking along the floor. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD." Will yelled, grabbing the nearest thing and chucking it at the rat. Brooke woke up. "WHAT?" she yelled. "Freaking huge rat. Thank God for Raid." Will said, noticing that the thing that he chucked at the rat was the can of Raid. The rat had scampered away through the huge hole in the door. "Why didn't I notice that before?" Will asked, shaking his head. They fell back asleep, but not before they stuffed the hole in the door with a pillow.

The two set off the next morning, wrapping up in scarves and coats. "God. I like the cold, but this sucks." Will said, the snow blowing in their face. They found a place to keep out of the cold. They got a cup of hot cocoa and Will looked at the map while Brooke poked at the marshmallows in her cocoa with a spoon. "We're not that far away. We have to look for a stature of a gargoyle. That should mark where we go." Will said, folding up the map.

"Will?" Brooke asked. "Mhm?" he asked. "What's wrong?" She asked. Will blinked. "What do you mean?" Will asked. Brooke didn't look up from her cocoa. "You're not yourself suddenly. I mean…you haven't laughed all day. You haven't even told a single joke." She said. Will sighed, putting his head on the table. "I'm sorry. I guess…I'm just worried." Will said. Brooke looked up. "Is that it?" She asked. Will sighed again. "I guess…I haven't in about 2 days. I need some. I'm just feeling…meh." Will said. Brooke put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on Will. Let's whip you a up a batch of blood." She said, smiling.

A few minutes later, a body hit the ground. "Ahhh. Yummy." Will said, looking down at the body. He kicked snow on it. "Gotta cover the evidence." Will said. Brooke chuckled, hugging him from behind. "Glad to have you back, bro." She said. Will smiled. "Thanks Sis." He said. They headed on their way. They found the statue of the gargoyle, and looked at it. "Here it is. The castle can't be too far." Will said.

They approached the door of the castle a little walk later. Will knocked on the door, and it echoed. They waited. "Huh. Maybe no one's home." Brooke said. The door suddenly creaked open. The door was bigger than they thought. It was covered by snow, and the door was probably about the size of a garage door. "What?" a deep voice rang out. "The Queen and the Guardian is here." Will said. The door opened fully to let them in. The two walked in. There were beautiful paintings and ice sculptures everywhere. "Whoa." Will said. The guard walked up. He was like Will, tall and built. His bald head shined. "Queen Hitomi has been expecting you. Come." He said. The two followed the guard.

They reached the throne room. The door opened and the guard walked in, kneeling. "My Queen." He said. The queen was ontop a golden chair, 5 guys wearing only speedos fanning her with leaves. Will was about to puke. The guys removed the leaves to reveal the queen. Her long black hair framed her face and fell around her. Her red eyes pierced them, and she wore a short black and red dress. "Who are they?" she asked, her voice evil. "They are the Queen and the Guardian." The guard said. The queen scoffed. "The Queen and the Guardian? The Queen isn't very beautiful. Not as beautiful as me, that is. And that's impossible." She said. "Prude bitch." Brooke said under her breath, and Will chuckled.

"WHAT?" Hitomi screamed. Will and Brooke winced. "You dare spat insults at me? GUARDS, ATTACK." She screamed. Will just smirked. Five guards surrounded them. Will grabbed Brooke and threw her in the air. Will, in an instant, knocked all the guys out, and caught Brooke as she came back down. He sat her on the ground. Hitomi was shaking. "Have you forgotten, 'Queen'? I'm the Guardian." Will said. "BOGRATZ." She screamed. The huge steel door to the right of her opened up, revealing a massive man holding a club. He was at least 10 feet tall, and his club was almost as big as him. "Yes?" his deep voice echoed. "Kill those imposters. I'll have you know, no one had been able to even touch Bogratz." Hitomi said, smirking. Bogratz swung him club, and Will pushed Brooke out of the way. Will yelled and punched, splintering his club. Hitomi and Bogratz's eyes were huge. Will smirked. He jumped up and punched Bogratz hard, making him fall backward.

Bogratz went to get back up, and Will jumped up and kicked him in the head. Bogratz hit the ground, unconscious. Hitomi was speechless. Will smirked, yawning. "Uh hehe…" Hitomi appeared beside Will, smirking. "No hard feelings, eh?" She asked. Will just chuckled. "You're lucky you caught me on a good day." He said. Hitomi smiled, hugging his arm. "Can I help you two an anyway?" she said. "Um…we're here on the pilgrimage. So you need to teach Brooke whatever." Will said. Hitomi nodded, and Brooke glared. "Of course. You two hungry? We got alotta food." She said, walking and not letting go of Will's arm. Brooke followed. "Slut." Brooke said under her breath.

Will and Brooke ate. However, Will ate A LOT. Hitomi just chuckled and gave him more. "Come on. You need your energy." She said, having the servants bring them out food. "I'm good. I don't wanna get too full or I won't be able to fight." Will said. Brooke. "When do we start?" Brooke said straight-forward. "When you want." Hitomi said. "Good. Let's go." Brooke said. Hitomi kinda frowned. "Aww. Ok." She said, walking off with Brooke. Will shook his head. "God she's slutty." Will said to himself, getting up. "Well now what?" Will asked himself. He guess he probably had to wait for them to be done, and God knows how long that would take.

Will walked around the castle, looking at the pictures and sculptures. "Gah. She's a little weird." He said, looking upon her pictures of villages burning. Then pictures of vampires decimating villages. There was one of her ontop a hill, that same smirk upon her face. He didn't like her. One bit. "WIIIILLLL" a voice rang out. He walked calmly to the throne room. Brooke stood there, smiling. "Hey." He said. "We're done." She said. "Please, stay the night. It's already dark." She said. "It's freaking snowing like hell. It's been dark all day." Will said. Hitomi giggled. "You're funny." She said. Will slapped his forehead.

Will and Brooke had a choice of either sharing a bed, or two separate rooms. "I have to keep a watch over her." Will said. "Then, same room it is." Hitomi said. They were lead to a large bedroom, four poster bed with sheets handing around it. "Can I request a recliner?" Will asked. "Uh…sure." Hitomi said. The servants carried one in. "Thanks. Can't get too comfortable and have the Queen attacked." Will said. "Aww. Thanks." Hitomi said. "He wasn't talking about you, lady." Brooke said. Hitomi glared. "My room is down the hall." She said. The two were exhausted from going through the snow. Brooke slumped down on the bed. "So?" Will asked. "She's an uptight biatch." Brooke said dully. Will chuckled.

The two were asleep, and Will heard a creaking sound. He got up, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. The door was open just a little. He narrowed his eyes, and saw someone walk in. The long hair was a dead give-away. He flipped on the light. "Hello Hitomi." Will said. Hitomi was in a flimsy nighty, and stopped mid step. "Oh…hello." She said, smiling. "Mind telling me what you're doing in here?" Will asked. "I…um…hehe…was making sure everything was ok…" She said, her hand behind her back. He walked up to her. She looked up at him. He bent down and blew in her ear. She shuttered. He then reached around and grabbed the knife in her hand. "HEY." She yelled. "I knew it. Trying to kill her." Will said. Throwing the knife at the wall. Hitomi was blushing, and shaking a little bit. "Get out. Now." Will said. Hitomi walked out slowly. Brook opened her curtain on her bed. "What's up?" She asked. "Get your stuff. We're leaving." Will said. 'Why?" She asked. "Cause you were almost assassinated by Hitomi." He said.

A few minutes later, they were walking along in the snow. "NO STOP. I DIDN'T MEAN TO." Hitomi yelled, running after them. "GET OUT OF HERE." Will yelled. "AND LEAVE WILL ALONE." Brooke yelled, her eyes turning red. Suddenly, a ball of fire hit Hitomi, knocking her back. "Later, bitches." Brooke said, and they left.

"Where to next, Bro?" she asked. "The Rain Kingdom." Will said. They started to head in that direction, the snow starting to slow finally. They stopped at a small inn for the night. "Well, they didn't give us Raid. So, either it's clean, or we're on our own." Will said. Brooke chuckled as they entered the room. Lightning flashed outside. As Will and Brooke settled in to sleep, a shadowy figure on a hill looked over the town. "The Queen and the Guardian. They're here." He said, as two more figures appeared beside him. "We'll get her. No problem." The second figure said. "It will be easy." The third one said. Lightning flashed, and they were gone.

**O.o ooohhh creepy. More coming soon. **


End file.
